Christmas Company
by J. Caterwaul
Summary: Human AU: All alone and without a decoration in sight, Arthur never expected what the new neighbor in his complex had to offer on this Christmas day.


**Christmas Company **

By J. Caterwaul

There was indeed mindless talk of the new neighbor in the apartment complex this past week. A new American had moved besides Arthur's apartment, he had overheard. And apparently looked gorgeous. The Brit had to snort as the only thought that passed his mind was the other butchering his language.

Arthur would come home and he would see some older women huddled together and giggling like teenagers. They waited for the American to show up with his _dashing_ smile. He would internally huff at the women, say his greetings and walk off. As he opened his door, he didn't see the need to dwell on the thought for much longer today. For this new American tenant was not something special to wonder about. He didn't really care where he came from, unlike his gossiping neighbors.

Hands settled a paper bag down on his kitchen counter. He sighed as he looked around his tiny surroundings. He didn't bother decorating like everyone else. It was just him for tonight after all. Shuffling through the kitchen cabinets, he got the pan to start cooking his Christmas dinner alone.

...

Green eyes concentrated as they examined the ham in the oven. With his kitchen mittens, Arthur closed the door and deemed it not ready yet.

As he waited, the light-blond-haired male went to sit by the fireplace in his favourite green chair. Slim hands picked up the book he left discarded. Taking out the bookmark, he began to read. A content sigh left from soft lips. It was just him and he liked it that way, or so he thought.

As he neared a good part in the book, he heard a knock at the door. His eyebrows furrowed forward. He wasn't expecting any visitors, was he? He hooped it wasn't his pesky brothers. He specifically told them to not show themselves. Reluctantly leaving the comfort of his chair and reading material, he stood and went to answer the door. Oh if it was Liam and Dylan he was going to chew them alive.

What met him at the door caught the other off-guard however.

Cheerful blue eyes met green confused ones.

"Hey, uh, this is going to be weird," the American said as he rubbed the back of neck. "But I'm your neighbor, Alfred Jones, across the hall and uh, I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar?"

The first thing Arthur noticed was the others language. Oh God, the American was standing right in front of him. He instantly changed his confused face to the cheerful fake one he was taught to use. He could talk behind his back later.

"Hello Mr. Jones. Why yes, I have sugar. Please wait here." Arthur left the door ajar as he walked back to his cabinets and looked for a cup to put the bloody sugar the other needed. Couldn't he just go to the market? He huffed as he poured in the substance.

"Ah thanks man! You're a life savor!" Alfred held a big grin as Arthur came back with the cup.

"Oh, it was nothing Mr. Jones."

"Please, call me Alfred, Mr. Jones is my father." Arthur had to reframe from laughing in the others face. Oh, this American, such a ninny for customs.

Alfred looked at the cup and then at Arthur. "Really, though thanks. I needed this to make eggnog. I forgot this and rum at the store." Rum, that word made Arthur blankly stare at him.

"You're not using rum? Why, that's the point of it." A huff came out of the Brit's mouth. What was the point of consuming the holiday drink if it had no cheer in it?

A nervous laugh came out of Alfred's mouth. "Well, yeah. I forgot though." Arthur just had to look at the other in utter disbelief. With a sign, Arthur went back and fetched the bottle of rum he kept in his liqour cabinet for emergencies. He put the bottle in front of the other to take.

"Here. You can have this." Blue eyes lit up as he grabbed the golden-coloured object in his hand.

"Aw thanks man!" With a wave, the blond American made his way to his apartment. Looking back he smiled at the other. "By the way, what's your name?"

Arthur just had to restrain himself from looking annoyed and rolling his eyes. "It's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Thanks Artie! See you around!"

'No, I do not wish that,' Arthur said mentally.

With a relieved sigh Arthur closed his door.

...

Arthur had to curse under his breath. For the second time that day, the sound of a knock on the door rang through his apartment. He let go of the white plate in his hand and went to answer the door.

"This better be important," Arthur muttered under his breath.

As soon as he opened the door, a body of a human stepped inside his house, uninvited mind you, and stuck out a bottle.

"Here! I brought you some!"

Oh how Arthur was suddenly getting a headache from the others carefree and reckless mannerisms. With a façade practiced since childhood, Arthur took the bottle in his hand and thanked the American.

"Thank you Mr.-I mean, Alfred." Arthur smiled at the other hoping he couldn't see his annoyance. "Very kind of you."

"Ah, it was nothing. I mean I made a lot and ya see, I'm the only one here so . . . " Alfred nervously chuckled. Arthur could tell the other was nervous.

"Oh, it's just you in there?" Arthur asked out of protocol.

"Yeah, my family's in the states," Alfred explained. "I came here coz I got a job promotion."

"I see." Arthur stared at the blond. He was revealing personal information to him. He didn't know how to handle the situation, but to automatically smile and nod. He felt a little guilty for snapping at the other as he saw Alfred's eyes flicker in sadness. A big ocean separated him from his loved ones after all.

"So, uh yeah. Thanks again. Sorry to bother you. You're probably busy with family stuff." As Alfred was about to turn and head to his apartment, Arthur suddenly felt his mouth moving.

"Wait." _Damn_, did he say that out loud? Judging by the other turning his head around he had to assume he did.

Sighing, he went outside to the hallway. "I-I think I made a lot of food for myself." Good, just give that excuse about too much food. The grip on the bottle strengthened. "So," Arthur started. "Would you like to accompany me in eating Christmas dinner? A-as a thank you for this." Green eyes looked down to the bottle, but didn't look up to see the America's expression.

Cerulean eyes lit up with mirth. "Uh, sure!" Alfred neared a little closer to the other. "But wouldn't your family mind? I don't want to cause problems."

Arthur had to chuckle at the statement. Oh he was causing all sorts of problems already.

"It's only me today. Well, come on." Alfred's expression softened as he followed Arthur into his cozy place. They were both in the same boat.

At that moment, they silently started to understand each other even though they still held differences. Unexpected company became a norm in Arthur's life as Alfred settled into the complex. And from that Christmas on, they were never alone again.

* * *

**Note:** This is for all my tumblr followers and everyone on here too as a sign of thanks for always being there! Thanks for the many comments! And also for inspiring me to write! So Merry Christmas!


End file.
